Starfire
Starfire (Full name Queen Starfire Rogireduz) Starfire is an alien princess of the plant Tamaran who first debuted in Slade Strikes Back as an alley of the heroes and eventual love interest and wife of Bender. She is now the queen of her planet now that she has married Bender. Greatest Strength: Her ability to kick ass in a fight Greatest Weakness: She was highly emotional but when she grew up this wasn't a problem Background Starfire was born on the planet Tamaran before she joined the heroes in their journey to purge the multiuniverse of evil She meet the Titans long ago and helped them fight crime against villains such as her sister, Brother Blood and Slade for years until their contact with Cartoon Network and WB expired. Then she was abducted by The V Team with her friends and eventually was the only titan who Escaped Joker's grasp Events of Slade Strikes Back Starfire after months of hiding returned to lend her against Joker for revenge when she came back she met The heroes specifically Bender as she was revealed to be his partner assigned to him. The Two worked together as a team against Joker and as time went by she was falling for the robot fearing she would be rejected she kept it secret. However she was happy to learn he felt the same way and the two began dating after Emperor X's wedding after a funeral scene. The V Team Island Adventure Starfire returned with her botfriend and they reunited with Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper against Uka Uka collabrating with Eddy and The V Team. She helped Lara Su see her feeling for Eddy come true after Negaduck accidentaly broker her heart. Starfire, Bender and the others evenutally got involved in some of The Disney Angels's missions by aiding them against Master, Skeletor, Hordak and Unicron. Eventually the two of them finally faced Uka Uka, but they were shocked to learn he wasn't the mastermind, It was Marceline's Dad who she fought with the heroes against him. Then she attended to Scrouge and Fiona's wedding on Eddy's request as she watched the two wed happly Inbetween the stories, Starfire works with Bender, Skipper and Axel to help the Disney Angels against Jack of Blades. When she thought Bender was killed and Axel was kidnapped she had a breakdown and couldn't get to asleep when she did get asleep something astounding happened. Starfire's body started to change overnight and she woke up the next day and Skipper noticed she was but now a grownup Tazamarian woman, Starfire was amazed by this change and it came with her being upgraded considerably. When Bender was rebuilt she groped him and he noticed her phsyical changes and was impressed with it. Now that Starfire was a woman, she was called by her nanny who told that now she fully matured she had to become the queen of her planet, so she asked Bender to marry her and he said yes. Now with the two married by her former archenemy Slade, She was happy, Slade did warn Starfire and Bender about what would Dib think and he kept their secret as a way of thanking them for saving his life. The Great Time Travel Adventure Like Bender, Skipper, Jorgen and others she rejoined for the Great Time Travel Adventure while keeping their marriage secret. Eventually Dib found out and called them out on it. Then it was revealed that Starfire would have a baby with Bender and the two were even happier than ever. UNfortantlly Joker murdered the remaining Tazamrians thus leaving Starfire the single person of her race. However he got his comeuppance from Bender who brutally beat him in revenge. After the Adventure she couldn't go out of bed due to her pregancy so she allowed Bender to go on vacation with his friends while Pinky, Lizbeth and Brain decide to look after her for him. She and Bender do wonder how she got pregeant but they don't care much since it's babies and they are wonderful things. Starfire eventually has her child and learns how her pregancy came to effect by Bender's friend House as Starfire was never told about the birds and bees. After learning of Bender and Skipper's Christmas fatality, Starfire blames Marceline for it because Starfire claims that Marceline encourages the two to do dangerous things like that. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny After two absent adventures, Starfire returns and works with Bender against Discord and Sigma. Starfire will be one of the first to learn about Bender's battles against Vilgax, Discord, Iron Queen and Terrance Lewis. Appearance Starfire is a hot young coloful Tamaran. She has long red hair with bangs, small eyebrows and green eyes. She is tall although she is shorter than Bender, with golden tan skin. She wears mostly purple with her belt, neck and arm plates being sliver with a sleeveless top showing her waist with thigh high purple boots. As a teenager she was shorter than Bender and only to his hands in height but after that special night she grew all the way to Bender's Head and is now just as tall as the robot. Apart from a growth spurt that night Starfire went through more changes. First her red hair thickened, Then she became more endowed getting a larger bust, Her phsycial strength doubled showing some well developed long arms and legs, Her eyes have changed color on ocassions to blue and her hips wided. Personality Starfire is joyous, naive and somewhat insecure which contrasts her manbot Bender, but this navity is seen as stupidity by Skipper which angers her whenever he does. She takes friendship very seriously although not as much as Lizbeth does, She doesn't like it when her friends bicker, Starfire is also particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her friends when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Starfire truly is, at heart, a friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behaviour she sometimes shows proves exactly why her race are so feared and why she is proud to be a part of her race-- She ain't hesisate to kick butt against foes who threaten her friends and trys to be the truly capable warrior of her race. Her strong emotions are justified since her race needs to feel in such a way in order to be the strong feared warriors they have shown to be. This goes double know that she has grown up into a woman and her full potential is now shown as Starfire can now control her powers and fly without her strong emotions while keeping her loveable personaltiy Friends: Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Bender, Skipper, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Axel, Jorgen Von Strangle, Emperor X, The Disney Angels, Jimmy Neutron, Luciuas, Stewie, Dr.Blowhole, Oscar, Dr.Doofenschimtz, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn The Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline, Roxas, Jack O Lanturn, Subzero, Scorpion, Smoke, Heloise, Agent 9, Pinky, The Brain, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Hans, Noob, Johnathan Tangelo, Kowalski, Private, Rico On and Off Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The V Team, Hades Enemies: Blackfire, The Joker, Slade's Ensemble, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Hunson Abadeer, Alternate Doofenschimtz Apprentice part 2 014_0002.jpg Apprentice part 2 014_0003.jpg Apprentice part 2 014_0007.jpg If Only Reprise featuring Bender and Starfire_0002.jpg If Only Reprise featuring Bender and Starfire_0008.jpg Prophecy_0008.jpg starfire 1.png starfire 2.png starfire 3.png starfire 4.png starfire 6.png starfire 7.png starfire 13.png starfire 14.png starfire 15.png starfire 16.png starfire 17.png starfire 18.png starfire 19.png starfire 20.png starfire 21.png starfire 22.png starfire 23.png Trivia Starfire is the last of her kind after the events of The Great Time Travel Adventure Starfire has conflicted feeling towards Marceline of friendship and jealously over Bender. She was one of the few teenaged heroes of the series alongside Heloise, Nina and Edd until The Great Time Travel Adventure where she became a woman, grew up and became much stronger She and Princess Bubblegum have the same voice actor Starfire is the second character after Alpha to have matured from a child/teen to an adult in the series Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category: Action Heroines Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Husband and Wife Category:Third in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Partner Category:Mother of Hero Category:Sexy characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Robosexuals Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Sibling Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Aliens Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies